Hospital Wing
The Hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is run by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Students who suffer mishaps during the school year are sent or brought to the hospital wing for treatment. The hospital wing is well equipped to deal with all manner of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. Only in the most severe cases are students sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for further treatment, such as when Katie Bell touched a cursed Opal necklace in 1996. Persons treated in the Hospital Wing inside the Hospital wing in 1996.]] *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Colin Creevey *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Penelope Clearwater *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Draco Malfoy *Nearly Headless Nick *Katie Bell (later moved to St. Mungo's) *Minerva McGonagall (later moved to St. Mungo's) *Dolores Umbridge *Oliver Wood *Alicia Spinnet *Eloise Midgen *Bill Weasley Injuries {|class="wikitable" border="2" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="4" !width="20%"|Person !width="20%"|Injury !width="15%"|Outcome !width="25%"|Location |- |Neville Longbottom |Fell off broomstick, broke wrist |Mended "in about a minute" |Flying Class |- |Harry Potter |Attacking Quirinus Quirrell |Regains conciousness three days after incident |Final chamber guarding Philosopher's Stone |- |Harry Potter |Arm de-boned by Gilderoy Lockhart |Arm bones regrew throughout night with Skele-Gro |Hogwarts Quidditch pitch |- |Colin Creevey |Petrified |Revived in May 1993 |Unknown |- |Hermione Granger |Used Polyjuice potion with cat hair |Returned to normal after a month |Myrtle's Bathroom |- |Justin Finch-Fletchley |Petrified |Revived in May 1993 |Corridor outside Transfiguration classroom |- |Nearly Headless Nick |Petrified |Revived in May 1993 |Corridor outside Transfiguration classroom |- |Hermione Granger |Petrified |Revived in May 1993 |Library |- |Penelope Clearwater |Petrified |Revived in May 1993 |Library |- |Draco Malfoy |Hit by Buckbeak |Healed |Outskirts of Forbidden Forest |- |Ron Weasley |Leg broken by Sirius Black (inadvertently) |Healed |Next to Whomping Willow/Inside Shrieking Shack |- |Dolores Umbridge |Attacked by Centaurs |Injuries easily fixed; Dolores scared of clip-clopping noises |Forbidden Forest |- |Katie Bell |Touched cursed opal necklace |Sent off to St Mungo's | On way back from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts |- |Minerva McGonagall |Five Stunning Spells to the chest |Sent off to St Mungo's |Hogwarts grounds |- |Eloise Midgen |Cursed nose off while trying to remove acne |Fixed back on |Unknown |- |Ron Weasley |Poisoned |Recovers |Slughorn's office |- |Harry Potter |Bludger to the head from Cormac McLaggen |Head bandaged and kept in for a few nights |Hogwarts Quidditch pitch |- |Hermione Granger |Antonin Dolohov's curse |Took nine different potions, recovered in a few days |Department of Mysteries |- } Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Category:Hogwarts locations